1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a battery connector having a contact terminal with a cutout located at a base portion to receive a depressed spring arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
CN Pat. No. 2531587 issued to Huang on Jan. 15, 2003, discloses a battery connector for a mobile phone. The connector includes an insulative housing and a pair of contact terminals retained in the housing. The insulative housing has two cutouts for receiving the contact terminals therein. Each of the contact terminals defines a retaining portion retained in the housing, an S-shaped spring base portion upwardly extending into the slot from one end of the retaining portion and a soldering portion extending outwards from another end of the retaining portion. The spring base portion includes a protruding contacting arm disposed outside of the cutout for electrically connecting with a complementary object, e.g. a battery.
When the complementary object presses on the spring base portion downwards, the spring base portion will draw back into the cutout and engage with a stopping side-wall formed by the insulative housing for positioning thereof. However, when the spring base portion is shrunk to a lowest height, the contacting arm will mechanically interfere with the other part of the contact terminal and then lose of elasticity. Furthermore, the spring base portion could be lack of spring space, because the height size of the connector is limited for adapting to miniaturization of the connector. So, the electrical connection between the battery connector and complementary object is directly influenced by the elasticity of the contact terminals.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.